voltron_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kilala (Legendary Defender)
(Quick note, this person has no fanart/concept art of her yet ;-; If you happen to be an artist, your help would be greatly appreciated (and credited)! Thanks! Kilala Korschan '''was the first spirit guide of Voltron. She is also the first silver-furred Raionsupiritean and Nifa's predecessor. Appearance Kilala is an alien lion with an athletic build and silver fur. Her ears and tail are white, and she has yellow markings underneath her eyes, which are also yellow. Her paws are marked with black and she has a distinctive white star-shaped mark on her forehead. Personality Kilala has a benevolent personality, always putting her team first and thinking carefully about every choice that she makes. She appears to be confident in her spiritual skills, and is always sure of her decisions. However, she is also naive to dark truths, which is a flaw that Zarkon took advantage of in his quest to gain quintessence for his own horrid purposes. Abilities '''Skill Set * '''Lion Sense: '''Kilala has the ability to speak with the lions of Voltron in their head, and is able to directly translate what they are saying and feeling to the other members of the team. * '''The Gift of Consciousness: '''Upon being a Raionsupritean, Kilala has the power to give consciousness to a non-living being, and give it the power to think and feel for itself. * '''Dream Contact: '''As a spirit guide, Kilala is able to see what is currently happening in her sleep, through her dreams. In this way, she is able to continue her work as spirit guide. * '''The Roar: '''When at one with all of the consciousnesses of the Voltron lions, Kilala can use a last resort move, a loud roar that can wipe out anything within a 1500 light-year radius. Relationships Towards Team Voltron Towards Alfor Alfor trusted Kilala with every fiber of his being. They had been friends when their races first allied, and he always depended on her whenever he didn't know what to do. However, after her mistake that cost them all Daibazzal AND Altea, he became angry with her, believing it was her fault, and held a grudge on the spirit guide as a result. However, after the new paladins and Nifa discover the truth, Alfor forgives Kilala for the disaster and asks for her forgiveness on the matter in return. Towards Trigel Kilala admired Trigel's good manners and teamwork skills. Most of all, she sympathized with her the most when it came to the value of nature and inner knowing. The girls got along wonderfully, as they were the only females on Team Voltron back then. Towards Gyrgan Gyrgan and Kilala were able to bond over being a beast among more sapient aliens. They both understood what it was like to look out of place, and they deeply understood the truths of what lay within oneself. Towards Blaytz Blaytz's active personality proved to be a bit much for Kilala on their first encounter, but as she began to understand his gregarious charisma, she found it to be helpful in connecting with other aliens, and saw him fit to pilot the Blue Lion. Towards Zarkon Before Zarkon's fall to evil, Kilala actually viewed him very highly. She believed every word he said, and thought that they were the same when it came to practically everything. However, Zarkon was able to bend this to his will when attempting to heal Honerva in the quintessence field. He tricked Kilala into convincing the others to advising in helping him, and the result was terrible. Towards Honerva When they first met, Honerva felt jealous of Kilala because of her admiration for Zarkon. However, when Kilala told her about the spirit guide's policy of restraining from love between the paladins, she grew more comfortable around her and began to accept her. Sadly, the relationship once again became toxic once Honerva became obsessed with indulging quintessence. Towards Nifa Corrupted by the seeds of Honerva's mind, Kilala at first tries to attack Nifa. However, through her guidance and reminders of who she used to be, she becomes her old self again and mentors her, telling her that a spirit guide's role is a vital, if not tragic one, and though a spirit guide's life is seemingly traced by destiny, it is the spirit guide themselves who writes their true fate. Trivia * Kilala's name is shared with the fire-fox from the anime "Inuyasha." * Kilala's father and brother share the same names as the Hitashi brothers from the anime "Ouran High School Host Club."